Destiny Calls
by Snow The Mailman
Summary: "Snow Reaver has traveled Vale and looked for his past until returning to his old village to be greeted with the sight of Gimm... and a Team of heroes. Almost seems like destiny, but is it truly a good one?"


Hello all who are reading this! This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY, It belongs to Monty Oum, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, and the whole of and all music,movie, and books lines, quotes, or names belong to their respective owners.

…...

Picture it. A hooded man in a ragged black cloak walking across vales forest covered lands, a rifle slung across his back as well as a dark green duffle bag slung over his shoulder a Lynxes head sticking out of it, and a burned town ahead of them.

The hooded man entered and scanned the area, houses now blackened by soot, roves collapsed in and doors mostly missing, ground bleak with soot patches or dead grass, fields of once fertile soil, infertile.

As the hooded man approached the town hall he threw off his hood, which revealed his messy long white hair and fuzzy face, and took a big inhale in and released, he was Snow Reaver and he was finally home.

"Ok Loki, i'm letting you out now." He brought his duffle off of his back and placed it on the ground and the lynx was let out and stretched."Alright so this is where my home once was... I'm gonna check the house, ok?" He asked his cat expecting a reply.

"Right i'm talking to a cat… really should've brought along another person, then again no one knows me... *sigh*" He began his walk towards where he remembered his house was and Loki followed suit.

"You know I haven't been back here for nine whole years… and the last time I was. I was running away from a Grimm attack." Snow looked at Loki who was looking at him

"...If you could talk, would you?" Loki meowed in response to his question.

"Taking that as a yes Lokster."

Snow arrived to his soot covered home and looked around it. Then, he went to the half door that made the entrance and pushed to have it fall off the hinges, and he looked saddened by it. He walked further into the house and into what he assumed was the destroyed living room, and saw a cracked picture frame and went over and opened up the back and removed a picture of him and his older brother.

He pulled out a small leather bound book, folded the picture. and closed it up smiling. He kept searching the house for about an hour and all he found were a couple burned books that were in readable condition, two metal ammunition boxes, and the that, he went outside and sat in the grass and looked at Loki.

"Am I crazy? I mean I've been taking things from other houses that aren't mine, but it feels nice to at least be the one who proves you lived… right Loki?" Loki looked at him and meowed once again and then curled up in a ball. "Yeah me too buddy, I've been up for like, three days now? ...Yeah, i'm gonna say three."

Snow sat against the wall of the house and looked around. "Why did I run in the first place… better question, why do we run?"

As Snow said this, he jolted up and grabbed Loki "That's odd...I just felt someone's aura but no one should be out here." He said as Grimm started to enter from the east of his village.

As soon as Snow saw this he ran behind a wall close to him and pulled Ashen Rose, an AR-15 assault rifle with a holographic sight and foregrip that was all in a nice black and burgundy paint job, off his back, checked the ammo for it.

He then put the magazine back into the rifle and looked out from the wall too see the grimm running, which Snow thought was an unusual sight, so he circled around the cover until he got into the house and rested himself on a window seal so he could aimed his rifle,

"I felt aura, but last I checked grimm don't have any, so... what the heck?" he aimed down his sights to watch the Grimm.

...

40 Minutes Before Snow's Arrival

…

Team RWBY had just finished their building plan layout since they were now doing a small group journey to see why the Grimm have been more active, and had decided that while they waited for the other teams to arrive in the apartment complex like building, they would have a little fun and hunt some Grimm.

Yang had proposed the idea of making it a game and whoever had the greatest would have to be on watch last, second highest kills would be second and so on and so forth.

"Alright and those are the rules everyone. Don't try to kill steal, it's never fun when someone does that!" Yang had finished speaking to the team, and then shifted Ember Celica to its gauntlet form and then began off towards the forest as Weiss followed, her yelling, "But we have to be quick so we can tell the other teams!"

Once they had reached the forest Ruby took the lead by killing two Beowolves in one fatal swing of Crescent Rose to only have Blake jump over her and slice two more with Gambol shroud.

The games had now really began!

Team RWBY had been out for about fourteen minutes before Yang called out, "I got ten!" And Weiss had just finished slicing up her ninth one to run off to get another. They had once again met up somewhere in the forest after a few more minutes and Yang grabbed Ruby and hugged her "You got twenty nine, nice job sis!, but I got you beat by one more!"

Blake had finished reloading and putting away her weapon, "I got thirty four, but it's just a game anyways." after Blake's comment they had run off again refusing to be first on watch duty.

Ruby and Weiss had made a temporary truce till more Grimm were found only to have the others follow behind. They eventually stumbled upon a nest of beowolves and Ursai and quickly dispatched the ursa before the beowulfs ran off only to lead them to a small burned down village.

….

Current Time

….

Snow had been watching the Beowolves carefully, observing their movements and then began trying to get out of the village since it would be a one vs who knows how many Grimm fight, only to hear gunshots and yelling. "Ok I'm either actually crazy or those are real…. don't turn back, don't turn back..."

He kept walking but then ran back towards the village. "Ah curiosity killed the cat, but not the Lynx!" Snow charged into the fighting by putting a burst of bullets into a beowulf's head before switching Ashen Rose into its straight sword mode and beheading a Grimm and following the noises whilst Yang and Blake were tag teaming their own little mess of Grimm.

Ruby and Weiss were also fighting until Ruby got knocked away from her ,and Weiss suddenly slightly overwhelmed.

Ruby was beheading and slicing Grimm the best she could before a Beowulf pounced onto her back, or tried to, as Snow had tackled it seemingly at lighting speed and then stabbed it twice in the head, definitely killing it.

"Hey you alright there?!" Snow ran back over and sliced another Grimm as he met up with Ruby, but more soon settled in, "Actually, don't answer that."

As more Grimm came, Ruby began unloading Crescent Rose into them, and having to slice them into bits with her weapon as they got too close for comfort while Snow slid under them and sliced open their soft bellies or stabbed directly into their heads.

Ruby swung over his head and he dived to stab a Grimm behind her before transforming his weapon back into its rifle form and unloading a clip into the few remaining Grimm on his side as she twirled Crescent Rose and sliced off the beowulf's limbs and head and then finished them with a final swing as Snow ran over.

She suddenly pointed her rifle at Snow, who promptly shrieked and put his hands up as she put it down, "Sorry for that, thought you were an other Grimm!"

"Ok, that's understandable. I was being quiet and running, but whoo that was fun! What's your name?"

"Yeah that was fun! I'm Ruby who are you?"

Snow put his duffel bag and Ashen Rose down and bowed jokingly, "I'm Sno-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Yang had hit him in the side with Ember Celica, sending him into a nearby wall and knocking the wind out of him and he laid on the floor groaning as she walked over seemingly, not hearing the conversation between Ruby and him only a few seconds earlier,

"Annnd I think he's knocked out..."

Fade to black


End file.
